


Smosh's 12 Pains of Christmas

by lynnthere_donethat



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/F, bob rivers 12 pains of christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: The 12 Pains of Christmas truly are a pain. From finding the perfect tree, to TV specials and whiny kids. Written as if the Smosh Fam are recording a music video, just an FYI.I know Christmas is coming up soon, and I hope everyone has a very safe and Happy Holidays!





	Smosh's 12 Pains of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The song featured is "12 Pains of Christmas" by Bob Rivers and Twisted Radio   
> If you want to see more of these parodies please let me know! Thanks loves!

“The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me is finding a Christmas tree!” The smosh family sang, as Damien wandered a store looking at fake trees.

 

“The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…” The smosh Games family sang as Lasercorn stood precariously on two desk chairs as he muttered “rigging up the lights.” 

The squad sang from the door, “And finding a Christmas tree!” with Damien now browsing the real trees.

 

“The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…”The whole fam sang around a couch, showing Joven with bottles around him as he whined out a pained “Hangovers”, followed by Lasercorn continuing to hang lights behind them as he growled out a sour “Rigging up the lights.” 

They finished the third verse with “And finding a Christmas tree!”

 

“The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…” The squad sang before showing Ian hunched over a table, a slew of cards around him and a pen as he sang, “Sending Christmas cards.”

“Hangovers.” Joven moaned from the couch as Lasercorn nearly fell on him as he finally secured the first string, yelling “Rigging up the lights!” as Joven groaned again. The family walked in singing, “And finding a Christmas tree!”

 

“The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me… Five months of bills!” They hollered throwing bills in the air as confetti and leaving. This revealed a stressed Ian, signing a cute photo of the squad singing, “Sending Christmas cards”. The camera panned to Joven hunched over a toilet bowl groaning out “Hangovers” before retching.

“Rigging up the lights” Lasercorn huffed shifting the office chairs again. 

“And finding a Christmas tree!” Damien sang now in a field of huge pines.

 

“The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…” The squad sang as Boze fixed a dress, and let out a fretted, “Facing my in-laws!” The camera zoomed to Mari, Ian and Joven sorting through bills as everyone else sang out a harmonized “Five months of bills!”

"I hate those Christmas cards!" Ian yelled sealing another envelope and placing it on a growing pile, sighing.

“Hangovers!” Joven said, once again on the couch.

“Rigging up these lights!” Lasercorn said, now stringing lights around a tiny tree. 

“And finding a Christmas tree!” Damien sang back in a store again.

 

“The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…” The Smosh Games fam sang as Olivia walked out of a store with a overflowing cart, before seeing the Red Kettles and she sighed, saying “Salvation Army,” before hurrying past.

“Facing my in-laws!” Boze said heading down stairs, fixing the collar of her shirt. 

“Five months of bills!” Mari, Lasercorn and Joven flipped letters of bills, various faces of annoyance.

“Sending Christmas cards.” Ian deadpanned, pulling another card. 

"Aw geez" Joven said, before falling headfirst into a trash can. 

"I'm trying to rig up these lights!" Lasercorn yelled, swatting at the camera.

“And finding a Christmas tree!” As Courtney rushed in to help Damien find a tree.

 

“The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me!” The family sang again

"I want a transformer for Christmas" Tyler said, yanking on Wes’ arm.

"Charities, and what do you mean your in-laws?" Shayne asked, looking at the Smosh Games family, who stood in his doorway, a cringy christmas sweater on. 

“Five months of bills!” Olivia, Keith and Noah sang, looking at the bills in front of them.

"Ah, mailing out these cards!" Ian said, dramatically throwing his hands up, annoyed

"Wesley, get me a beer, huh!" Joven yelled from the couch.

"What, we have no extension cords?!?" Lasercorn yelled, as a plug was merely two inches out of reach from the outlet.

“And finding a Christmas tree!” Courtney and Damien scoured a Christmas Tree farm.

 

“The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me!”

“Finding parking spaces.” Joven said, slowly crawling between aisles for a spot.

"Daddy, I want some candy!" Tyler screamed, tugging on Lasercorn’s pants leg.

"Donations!" Keith yelled, skirting around a Bell Ringer.

“Facing my in-laws!” Boze said, fixing her hair.

“Five months of bills!” Boze, Shayne and Damien sang, as they cast a glance at the pile of envelopes on the table before turning back to their game.

"Writing up those Christmas cards" Ian said, finishing another card. He stretched his hand out, as it cramped from writing all day.

“Hangovers…” Joven grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Now why the hell are they blinking?" Lasercorn yelled, throwing the plug in anger, before running his hand through his hair clearly agitated.

“And finding a Christmas tree!” Courtney yelled, before realizing Damien disappeared.

 

“The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me!”

“Batteries not included?” Mari asked, looking at a package.

“No parking spaces.” Ian mumbled, the squad in the back texting.

"Buy me something!" Tyler yelled, stomping his foot.

"Get a job ya bum!" Noah yelled, before storming off. The bell ringer didn’t even look phased.

“Facing the inlaws” Courtney fretted, fixing her hair as well. 

“Five months of bills!” Wes, Joven and Ian flipping through envelopes.

"Yo ho, sending Christmas cards" Ian said, clearly annoyed.

"Ah geez, look at this!" Joven slurred.

"One light goes out, they all go out!" Lasercorn yelled, before huffing and searched for a replacement bulb.

“And finding a Christmas tree!” Damien said, looking at a wreath now.

 

“The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me!” 

“Stale TV specials…” Noah said, filicking through channels.

“Batteries not included?” Mari asked, inspecting another package.

“No parking spaces.” Joven said, face-palming as another car zoomed into a spot.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" Tyler yelled, pulling both Wes and Lasercorn to a bathroom. 

“Charities.” Olivia said, ducking as she entered a store, a noticeably long list in her hands.

"She's a witch, I hate her!" Boze whined, as she started cooking.

“Five months of bills!” The whole group sang, as Boze sorted bills to everyone.

"Oh, I don't even know half these people!" Ian said, as he inspected a list, the name  _ Matt Diamond _ as the next one.

"Who's got the toilet paper?" Joven asked, hunched around the toilet again.

"Get a flashlight, I blew a fuse!" Lasercorn said, as the house went dark.

“And finding a Christmas tree!” Courtney said, chasing Damien as he held a wreath.

 

“The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me!” 

“Singing Christmas Carols.” Olivia and Courtney sang, swaying back and forth boredly.

“Stale TV specials.” Shayne said, flicking through channels.

“Batteries not included?” Mari asked, looking at a new camera pack, disappointed.

“No parking!” Ian yelled, and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. 

"Waaah!" Tyler whined, tired.

“Charities!” Joven cried, seeing the Sarah McLachlan dog commercial. 

“Gotta make 'em dinner!” Boze sang, while she and Courtney prepared a meal.

“Five months of bills!” The whole fam cried, throwing the envelopes up in distress.

"I'm not sending them, this year, that's it!" Ian yelled, throwing the pen down. 

"Shut up, you!" Joven siad, going in to strangle Ian.

"Fine, you're so smart, you rig up the lights!" Lasercorn said, throwing a string of lights at damien, who just walked in, holding a tree.

“And finding a Christmas tree!” The whole group sang again, before waving good-bye.

**Author's Note:**

> For more smosh content feel free to check out my Smosh Tumblr @whatisasmosh


End file.
